King K. Rool
Summary King K. Rool is the King of the Kremlings and the arch-nemesis of Donkey Kong as well as having been enemies with the Kongs for years, most of his plans had been trying to steal Donkey Kong's bananas but have always failed, despite this, he continues to do so in hoping he'll win one day and get rid of the Kongs for good. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, higher with Crystal Banana Name: King K. Rool Origin: Donkey Kong, Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kremling Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Genius Intelligence (Mainly shown as Baron K. Roolenstein), Size-Changing, Weapon Mastery of various weapons, Skilled Boxer, Invisibility, Teleportation, Can create Shockwaves, Can make cannonballs rain from the sky, Can stretch himself into a ball, His Blunderbass acts as a vacuum and can shoot air or ice gas that will freeze opponents, Technology Manipulation, Flight with his Helicopter pack, Can shoot lightning and throw bombs, Large Size (Type 1), Can manipulate the weather, summon meteors, breathe fireballs and mines with Crystal Banana, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Country level (Physically stronger than Donkey Kong and fought evenly with Chunky Kong), higher with Crystal Banana (Can make him grow bigger, spit fire, change the weather, spit mines and summons asteroids) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Dixie and Kiddy Kong, who are capable of dodging and outrunning lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Chunky) Striking Strength: Country Class, higher with Crystal Banana Durability: Country level (Took a giant punch from an enraged Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country 2) Stamina: Very high (Continued fighting Diddy and Dixie after taking a punch from Donkey Kong, falling off a mountain, and being attacked by horde of sharks) Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters with projectiles. Tens of meters normally, much higher with projectiles and abilities with the Crystal Banana. Standard Equipment: Various weapons ranging from his crown he uses as a boomerang to a Blunderbass Intelligence: Genius (Was able to create complex gadgets and machines) Weaknesses: His own incompetence Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charge:' King K. Rool simply charges at his opponents. *'Crown:' King K. Rool grabs his crown and tosses it like a boomerang at his opponents. *'Super Jumping:' King K. Rool jumps high into the air and slams back down forcing cannonballs to rain from the sky. *'Shockwave Jump:' King K. Rool jumps and then slams the floor, creating multiple green shockwaves. *'Blunderbass:' King K. Rool uses a gun that can shoot out cannonballs, spikes and various elemental objects. *'Invisibility:' King K. Rool can turn invisible to attack his enemies without being seen. Gallery Kaptain K. Rool.png|Kaptain K. Rool. Baron K. Roolenstein.png|Baron K. Roolenstein. Boxer K. Rool.png|King K. Rool as a boxer. Sluggers K. Rool.png|King K. Rool in Mario Super Sluggers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Donkey Kong Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Reptiles Category:Boxers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Kings Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gun Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Captains Category:Scientists Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shockwave Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Pirates